goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou Anderson
Caillou (pronounced "Kai-You") is an educational show character. 95% of all existing grounded videos feature him. In his show, he is an average child, but for some reason, in the GoAnimate universe, he is a delinquent that has an addiction to Chuck E. Cheese's. African Vulture is known for her Caillou Gets Grounded videos, and her grounded videos are quite popular. In fact, one of her Caillou videos, Caillou Misbehaves at Chuck E. Cheese, has 1,516,333 views as of June 28, 2015. Caillou had an affiliation with Nova at one point. Personality Because he's from a baby show, he is often quite immaturely used as a troublemaker in people's grounded series, though some have admitted to doing so for entertainment purposes only. Only in the GoAnimate realm, has he been shown to love fake VHS openings, via a dark personality given to him by users. Through this dark persona, they had him create some of his own fake VHS openings (apparently). For example, in Caillou gets grounded for gigantic-double years, he created the openings to SpongeBob: WhoBob WhatPants from 2001 and The Simpsons: Season 1 from 1998. The well-known Momogowi has a "series" called Caillou tlt uolliaC (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's basically a bunch of surreal videos with Caillou (renamed uolliaC) having the Jennifer voice. In certain videos, he has been shown to have a twin brother in Daillou, and in thegoldenbrick1's videos, sextuplets named Aaillou, Baillou, Eaillou and Faillou alongside himself and Daillou. This wiki is sorry to confirm that alongside Aaillou, Baillou, Caillou, Daillou, Eaillou, and Faillou, he has twenty other brothers, whom are named Gaillou, Haillou, Iaillou, Jaillou, Kaillou, Laillou, Maillou, Naillou, Oaillou, Paillou, Qaillou, Raillou, Saillou, Taillou, Uaillou, Vaillou, Waillou, Xaillou, Yaillou, and Zaillou (the only female of the 26 brothers), respectively. Yes, there are twenty six of them. All of whom are clones of the real Caillou. In OliverWestern's videos, Caillou is known as Caillou Anderson, and he was framed by twin brother Daillou for urinating down his teacher's leg, and spent 10 episodes as a Prisoner. Daillou gave OliverWestern the perfect opportunity needed to permanently write Caillou out of the series, as OliverWestern was getting bored of using Dora and Caillou as Troublemakers, and wanted to keep his series fresh. TriggerHappyFan2001 has a series called Caillou Gets Grounded Origins. As the name suggests, it is a prequel series. In it, Caillou wears a gray shirt, has brown hair (was shaved bald in episode 8), and has the Kidaroo voice. As the series progresses, Caillou becomes more of a troublemaker. Examples of things that happen are; in episode 2, Caillou went to Chuck E Cheese's for the first time, in episode 9, he met Gilbert as a kitten. The last episode will take place directly before THF01's first Caillou gets grounded video. Criticsim On The Regular Caillou Show (1997-2010 Series)-This was Usually Season 1, Many People hated Caillou, on sometime around the early 2000s, PBS Kids banned 7 Episodes of Caillou In The GoAnimate Version of Caillou, Most of The GoAnimate made Grounded Videos, Child Abuse, Punishment Day Videos and more videos out of him, Most of The GoAnimate Haters Didn't Like These Type of Videos at all Info Born: January 11, 2011 (MS2003Swell and James'version) Friends: Barney, Special Agent Oso, Jihadi John, Little Einsines Likes: Baby Shows, Fake VHS Openings, Chuck E. Cheese's (especially escaping to it), Dora the Explorer (they are now good friends; in some videos, he has a crush on her), Sanjay and Craig, Digimon, Barney (sometimes), Great Wolf Lodge, etc. Dislikes: Getting grounded, My Little Pony, Rosie, his parents, school, Non-Baby Shows, The Simpsons, Pokémon, Barney (sometimes), Hero 108, Kirby, Charlie Brown (his rival), etc. Allies: Baby Show Characters, such as Sofia the First Strawberry Shortcake, UTTPs and bad users Enemies: Good users such as Alex Kimble, African Vulture, non-baby show characters, Voices *Ivy *Jennifer *Young Guy *Paul *Princess *Julie *Shy Girl *Kidaroo *David/Zack/Evil Genuis *Eric *Brian *Dave *Dallas *Wiseguy *Joey Family *Rosie (sister) *Boris (father) *Doris (mother) *25 brothers *Gilbert (cat) Gallery Caillou21.jpg Caillou_doing_yoga.jpg Cailloutantrum.jpg Caillou About To Throw His Bottle.jpg|Caillou about to be naughty 149912184616323.png Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Non-Baby Show Characters Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Troublemakers